Ma Constellation interdite
by Lillyths
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque Sirius s'endort chez les Potter? Rien à priori? Sauf quand c'est Lily seule qui le découvre. Lily/Sirius.


« Allez Patmol ! Raconte !

\- Mais il n'y a rien à raconter les mecs, il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre Angela et moi. »

De la cuisine, j'entends mon mari et nos trois amis rigoler en retirant leurs vestes trempées . Ils avaient à nouveau passé la nuit dehors, comme à chaque pleine lune, pour tenir compagnie à Remus. Et comme à chaque fois, ils rentraient fatigués. Affamés... et sales.

« Ah non... James hurlai-je en retirant ses mains de ma taille.

« Bah voilà comment on accueille son petit mari adoré, rigola-t-il en reposant ses mains boueuses sur mon chandail. Viens me faire un Bisou. »

Alors, tendrement, l'homme que j'avais épousé captura mes lèvres et je rigolai avec lui, heureuse. J'étais mariée depuis 2 ans maintenant avec James et depuis 6 mois, nous étions les heureux parents d'un adorable petit bambin : Harry. Un petit bout d'amour ressemblant trait pour trait à son père.

« Tu nous en laisses un bout James ? Quémanda Remus.

\- Non ! Je l'ai épousé ! Je la garde pour moi tout seul. Trouvez-vous une gonzesse ! Plaisanta mon homme en me picorant le cou de baisers.

\- Eh, je suis une femme ! Pas un bout de gâteau !

\- T'es sûr ? Pourtant t'es aussi douce que du miel !

Attendrie, je baissais la tête, et ma moitié en profita pour déposer quelques baisers sur la base de ma nuque avant de me libérer, me laissant ainsi dire bonjour à nos invités.

« Alors Remus, pas trop de coupures cette fois ?

\- Coupures non ! Mais j'ai certainement dû avoir une côte fêlée.

-Côte fêlée ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un moldu s'est approché trop près de l'endroit où l'on se trouvait, heureusement Sirius a réussi à l'effrayer mais ton homme a quand même dû m'envoyer valser dans un arbre à l'aide de ses bois.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Ne va pas si loin ! Appelle-moi simplement Sirius !

\- Oh mais arrête un peu toi ! »

Je plongeai soudain mon regard dans celui de mon témoin de mariage. Ses iris grises me paralysaient toujours autant depuis toutes ces années. Heureusement pour moi, mon fils Harry, me réveille rapidement de ma transe réclamant à pleins poumons le sein de sa mère.

*****OOOOO*****OOOOO*****

Lorsque je redescendis une heure plus tard, plus aucun bruit ne dérangeait le rez-de-chaussée. Épuisés, ils devaient très certainement être rentrés chez eux pour se reposer. La neige recommençait à tomber. J'attrapais quelques guirlandes roulées en boules et les jetais dans le carton qui les conserverait jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Harry n'avait même pas pu profiter de Noël cette année. Le pauvre petit père était si épuisé qu'il avait dormi tout le réveillon. Mais ce n'était qu'un bébé. L'année prochaine, il serait déjà plus grand et pourrait profiter beaucoup plus. Et les années suivantes encore plus.

Je sursautai soudainement en entendant un ronflement provenir du canapé. Précautionneusement je m'approchais, la baguette à la main. Mon regard fut tout d'abord attiré par une chaussure abandonnée près de la table basse. Reconnaissant cette chaussure, je souris à moi-même, et baissa immédiatement ma baguette : Sirius !

C'était bien la première fois depuis Poudlard que je le voyais dormir. Plus depuis que je lui avais avoué.

" Sirius, tu vas peut-être trouver ça absurde, te dire que je suis lâche de te dire tout ça par lettre. Mais si j'essaie de te dire ça en face, je sais pertinemment que je n'arriverais pas à le sortir en une seule fois. Alors je préfère sembler ridicule, et te donner une lettre à lire, à mes côtés.

Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je sors avec James depuis maintenant 1 an 2 mois et 17 jours, Alors certes je suis pleinement heureuse, mais malgré ce bonheur, mon petit cœur ne cesse de m'attirer vers un autre garçon.

Oui, Sirius, Tu as bien lu, je suis amoureuse d'un autre! Mais je t'arrête de suite. Je ne lui ai jamais été infidèle. De toute façon ce garçon ne me remarque même pas.

Et pourtant, il est magnifique! Grand, athlétique, des cheveux noirs bien fournis, une barbe naissante, des yeux gris, toujours en train de faire des farces... Je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron plus longtemps. Ce garçon Sirius, c'est toi!

Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi! Comment? Je n'en sais absolument rien! Peut-être as-tu voulu donner un philtre d'amour à une de tes conquêtes potentielles et que je lui ai chipé son verre, je n'en sais rien.

N'empêche qu'il faut que ça s'arrête! Pourquoi? Parce que j'aime James! Je l'aime de toute mon âme. De tout mon être. Mais je n'en peux plus. Car à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, je pense à toi, quand il me touche, j'imagine que ce son tes bras, et quand il me fait l'amour...

Bref, j'ai essayé de t'oublier par moi-même, mais je n'y parviens pas. Plus j'essaie de t'oublier, Et plus je t'aime. Alors il faut que je te l'avoue. Il faut que je t'avoue que je t'aime. Pour évacuer ce secret. Ce poids qui pèse sur moi... Je t'aime. Mais je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir cet amour.

J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras être heureux, que tu trouveras une femme merveilleuse, une femme digne de toi. Tu le mérites car tu es un garçon, que dis-je? Un homme exceptionnel.

Mais cette femme ça ne pourra pas être moi. Malgré toute l'envie que j'ai, je n'en ai pas le droit. Alors à travers cette lettre, je nous en libère. Je nous en libère tous les deux. Je t'aime! Je t'aimerais toujours je crois, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais cette histoire n'aura jamais lieu. Elle ne restera qu'un fantasme dans ma tête. Et par honnêteté envers toi. Je préfère te l'avouer. Pour que tu comprennes les regards perdus , les mots oubliés, les sourires en coins, Tous ces petits moments que tu apercevras parfois sur mon visage. Tous ces petits gestes seront les bribes de notre histoire qui n'aura jamais eu lieu.

Sirius. Ma constellation. Tu as pris possession d'une partie de mon cœur... et elle t'appartiendra à jamais... Mais je ne pourrais t'en offrir plus. Je t'aime"

Je me souvins encore du visage de mon ami. De son visage décomposé lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête. Je me souvins encore de ses iris grises qui se sont plongées dans les miennes. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu hésité sur ses mots... et pourtant ce jour-là... je l'avais mis mal à l'aise.

" Lily... Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait qui as pu te faire croire que j'étais attiré par toi.

\- Ce n'es pas toi. C'est moi.

\- Oui, mais... Ce n'est pas réciproque! Je vais te faire mal! Je suis sincèrement désolé, Lily! Mais, je ne te vois qu'en amie! Simplement qu'en amie! Et ça ne changera jamais! Je... Il faut que tu m'oublies!

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais!

\- Si tu y arriveras! Tu as James, il t'aime! Tu vas y arriver! "

Et il était parti. Sur le coup j'avais eu énormément mal, je culpabilisais encore plus par rapport à James. Sirius me parlait... sans réellement me parler. J'ignorais s'il l'a jamais dit à James.

Toujours est-il que ce soir-là, il était dans mon salon, allongé sur mon canapé, endormi comme un enfant. Posant mon carton, je m'approchai.

Il n'avait retiré que sa chaussure gauche, la droite toujours ancrée sur son pied, resté au sol. Ses chaussettes trempées me firent froncer le nez et sourire en même temps. Sirius avait toujours eu cette horrible odeur de chien mouillé. Des orteils aux oreilles, sous sa forme humaine, comme sous sa forme animingus.

Son jean usé, délavé, était élimé aux bords de ses chevilles. Au niveau de ses genoux, une tâche rougeâtre m'informât qu'il avait certainement dû être blessé lui aussi cette nuit. Sa ceinture en peau de dragon faisait tâche dans ce spectacle. Un accessoire bien trop classe, bien trop neuf pour une tenue pareille. Mon père aurait dit " Mettre un pantalon de survêtement avec un nœud papillon". Et il aurait raison. Cette ceinture que mon mari lui avait offerte était une ceinture de tenue de soirée. Mais Sirius trop fier la sortait à chaque occasion.

Je préférai ne pas trop m'attarder pour l'instant sur la bosse que j'identifiais dans son entrejambe. Mon étoile était certainement très bien gâtée par la nature... du peu que je pouvais voir. Mais je voulais profiter de cet instant de grâce pour pouvoir admirer chaque parcelle de son corps . L'imprimer une dernière fois dans mon esprit.

Juste au-dessus de sa ceinture, sa chemise grise s'était ouverte, abandonnant les 2 derniers boutons, laissant la vue sur le nombril de ma constellation. Un nombril parfaitement bien dessiné, entouré de quelques poils. Certaines aiment les abdominaux bien dessinés mais le ventre ni musclé, ni plat ni dodu de Sirius me convenait tout à fait. Un ventre en chair, avec quelques petites poignées d'amour sur les côtés, mais juste ce qu'il faut.

Inconsciemment, je m'approchais encore plus, m'asseyant sur la table basse.

Le bras gauche de Sirius traînait au sol tandis que le droit agrippait le dossier du canapé. J'admirais ses bras musclés où je rêvais encore régulièrement de m'y lover. Détaillant ses mains carrées, chacun de ses doigts. Je le vis bouger dans son sommeil et cessa de respirer , il remua la tête, puis se rendormit à nouveau.

Je repris mon souffle en reprenant ma contemplation. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et je ne rêvais que d'y poser ma tête et de m'endormir là, tout contre lui. Juste une fois dans ma vie.

Son cou invitait aux caresses. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main se posta à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Et sans même le toucher... je le caressais. Après tout pourquoi pas? Je ne faisais rien d'interdit !

Alors lentement, en prenant bien soin de ne jamais toucher sa peau, je le caressais à distance, parcourant tout d'abord son cou. Sa pomme d'adam, remontant sur ses joues, et sa barbe que je rêvais d'embrasser depuis des années. Ma main parcourut ensuite ses oreilles, imaginant passer mes doigts sur ses lobes.

Je sentis une chaleur prendre possession de mon corps et ma propre respiration s'accélérer .

Ses paupières closes m'attirèrent comme un aimant. N'en pouvant plus, je me penchais au-dessus et mimais un baiser sur chacune d'elle...

Je pris ma baguette et me lançai un sortilège afin de rester en suspension dans les airs et de maîtriser ma lévitation.

Aussi je passai mes jambes au-dessus du corps endormi de Sirius . Et grâce au sortilège... mon corps flotta quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien.

Je laissai mes lèvres le découvrir à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Sans jamais le toucher. Découvrir son odeur. Son électricité.

Tout d'abord j'embrassai à nouveau ses paupières, laissant mes mains parcourir son torse. Mais comme une invitation à mes caresses. Je vis mon amant bouger dans son sommeil. Il bascula le torse, l'allongeant un peu plus et consciemment ou non, coinça la chemise sous sa fesse ce qui eut pour conséquence que la malheureuse eut trois boutons qui se défirent d'eux-mêmes. Ne laissant qu'un unique bouton solitaire la tache de fermer ce maudit vêtement.

Je donnai un léger coup de baguette et libérai discrètement le dernier bouton. Me laissant ainsi librement accès au torse de ma douce victime. Je laissai mes mains dériver sur son torse, frôlant presque ses tétons. Encore un millimètre et j'aurais pu toucher les quelques poils qui se dressèrent malgré eux autour. Mes lèvres descendirent sur sa barbe puis frôlèrent son cou.

Mon cœur s'emballait de plus en plus et j'étais persuadé que Sirius aurait pu l'entendre s'il aurait été éveillé. Ma main descendit au-dessus de sa ceinture et je me figeai tout à coup et ouvris les yeux soudainement.

Je l'avais touché! Je n'aurais pas dû le toucher! Mais c'était arrivé. Là où ma main n'aurait dû que passer au-dessus de son sexe! Je l'avais violemment percuté!

J'avalais rapidement ma salive et regardai les paupières closes de Sirius! Il semblait toujours endormi. Et pourtant je sentais toujours son corps, son jean sous mes doigts. Lentement, je baissais mes yeux vers son membre. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Il bandait. Mon fantasme. Ma constellation bandait. Est-ce mes caresses? Mon souffle sur sa peau?

Mes idées, s'emballèrent et j'imaginais tous mes rêves se réaliser. Je l'imaginais ouvrir les yeux, je l'imaginais tendre, à poser sa main sur ma joue, à me caresser tendrement la nuque, me posant délicatement de tendres baisers papillon dans le creux du cou, remonter délicatement sur mon oreille, pour revenir sur mes lèvres tandis que ses mains explorent et déshabillent mon corps. Et prendre tout son temps pour me préparer, laissant ses doigts explorer mon intimité, ses baisers me découvrir toute entière, à prendre tout son temps, à me serrer délicatement contre lui tandis que sa verge se présente contre mon corps, à accompagner chacun de ses coups de reins de baisers et de mots d'amour.

Je l'imagine brutal, à ouvrir les yeux, se relever, capturer mes lèvres, me soulever pour que je j'enserre sa taille de mes jambes. Je l'imagine très bien ne descendre que son Jean et son boxer et sortir son pénis magnifique. Me reposer au sol, en position de levrette et ne me descendre également que le strict nécessaire. Et me prendre rapidement ...sauvagement. Sur cette table basse.

Ma respiration erratique, mes lèvres sèches, le corps en sueur, j'ouvre les yeux. Mes mains tremblaient. Toujours sur le sexe de Sirius.

Et alors je revins à la raison. Sirius n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi. J'avais des sentiments pour James. Continuer cela ne mènerait à rien. Le fantasme était une chose. La réalité en était une autre.

Alors je m'éloignais. Doucement, je m'éloignais. Retournant dans ma cuisine. Je me préparai un thé pour me calmer. Et m'installa dans le fauteuil opposé au canapé pour continuer à le regarder... de loin.

Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, il se réveilla quelque peu de son sommeil et me trouva là à l'observer. Il sourit... puis soupira.

" Lily ? Quand, est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça?

\- Je te regarderais toujours comme ça Sirius!

\- T'es usante Lily! James est là-haut! Va le rejoindre... Il va te décrocher la lune!"

Je luis fis un sourire, avala une gorgée de mon thé puis me levait en direction de mes escaliers. Arrivée sur la première marche, je me retourna vers lui :

« Peut-être, mais toi Sirius, tu es une constellation à toi tout seul. Tu es ma constellation interdite! »


End file.
